When Everything Changes
by avidreader28
Summary: Things change. It's as simple as that. We start out in life as little babies, and then we grow into people, sometimes nice and sometimes bad. We make the decision though whether or not we succumb to the evil in this world, because admit it there is evil in this world, or choose to rise above that evil and make a path for ourselves. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

When Everything Changes

Things change. It's as simple as that. We start out in life as little babies, and then we grow into people, sometimes nice and sometimes bad. We make the decision though whether or not we succumb to the evil in this world, because admit it there is evil in this world, or choose to rise above that evil and make a path for ourselves. We can start out a nice,caring person and in the chaos of life, we can change our own self. However, we always have that decision on what to do. And when everything changes, we can learn how to fight the madness and survive life, even if there's a few bumps along the way.

"You're going there no matter what Serenity, I'm sorry but its for your own good, and you'll still be able to call, text, and facetime us! Besides you need to stop moping around and being sad, and the only reason you are is because of the memories here! Yes I know that bad things happen, and I know She was taken, but someday you'll find her and you'll be able to be a family again, but these memories aren't helping you get any better and recover!" one of my best friends Elizabeth ranted at me.

"Fine." I muttered exasperated.

"Better get going then right? I'll miss you!" Elizabeth said

"I'll miss everyone too." I said.

"MOM WE'RE READY TO GO!" she shouted, and we went off to go in the car.

*A long drive to the airport later*

"So you have everything and won't forget to contact us right?" Elizabeth questioned me.

"Yes Zaza." I replied.

"Alright, I'll see you then okay Ren? Have a good flight." She said

"Okay, bye Zaza,and thanks for everything." I told her.

"You're welcome" she whispered as I left for my new life.

The flight was around 4 hours, and when i arrived in Seattle I was tired, and it was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and I decided to just go to the little house in Forks I was going to live in, with the occasional check-up from one of the neighbors, who was a government worker that retired. (I was allowed to live on my own, as long as she visited.)It was a nice house, and as soon as I got there I went up to the room that was mine and unpacked my stuff that I brought mainly clothes because I had my stuff shipped here and set up for me. And before you ask, I'm 14 years old, and I'm going to be starting high school tomorrow. The government helped me relocate here, because of my past. I'm not going to explain it yet, I don't like reliving the memories, but I want you to know that because of my past I'm a little scarred mentally and physically. But enough about that, because the next parts so interesting. I laid my head on my pillow after I unpacked, and began to dream about school tomorrow, because it would be my first day, and I didn't even have my friends by my side anymore, I was going into new territory that I had no familiarity with, and alone without any friends, and I suck at making new ones. I'm so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2: isn't High School Glorious?

I woke up around 6 o'clock to a cloudy and dreary day outside. Just how I like it. I love the rain its really nice when its not cold but kind of a middle temperature, and to me its calming. I love to just go out and dance in it sometimes. I stared at the ceiling a bit to get used to having a little light and then got out of bed. I then proceeded to go into the shower and get ready. I decided to wear my usual black skinny jeans, a t shirt, and a hoodie. I went downstairs to get some juice. I poured myself a cup, and took my pills. Soon i finished and went upstairs to dry and straighten my hair. When I was done i put two books I was reading in my backpack along with my phone, and went to walk to school. By the time I left it was around 6:30. Yeah, I'm fast at getting ready. I had about a twenty minute walk to school, but i was okay, like I said the rain doesn't bother me. When I got to school a lot of people were looking at me, but I just stared at the ground and walked to the office. When I got there I walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Grace Davis, and I'm new here,and was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I asked the secretary

"Alright," she said, handing me my schedule,"Here's your Schedule and map, have a good day!" After that I left to my first class, English with Mr. Mason. I got there a few minutes before the bell,and handed my sheet for him to sign. Then the bell rang.

"Class this is our new student, can you introduce yourself?" Mr. Mason said.

"I'm Grace Davis." I said, not looking at anybody.

"OKay Grace you can sit next to Amelia." Mr. Mason said. So i went and sat next to Amelia, well in the desk next to her, when she raised her hand. When I got there I realized that my seat was near the back, my favorite place, I could read in class without the teacher realizing it, unless they walked around the class, which most didn't. Luckily it was the first day here, so I didn't miss anything. Soon Biology and Algebra were done too, me introducing myself the same in each class. Soon It was gym and Coach Clapp had me dress down like everyone else, because it was the first day. I like gym I was always an active,competitive, and aggressive person. Apparently we were doing basketball today. Yay for me! Basketball is awesome. We started with a little basics and then we started playing. Most of the girls didn't like basketball so they didn't really get into the game,but there were a few who did and it was a lot of fun. My team lost, but it was a good game anyways. Soon we were on our way to lunch and I went through the line and got some lemonade to drink. I'm not always that hungry so I just don't eat sometimes, unless I'm hungry, then I eat, and don't have a care in the world. So I don't really starve myself. I went and sat by myself at an empty table and started reading my book. If you haven't noticed i don't like making new friends nor am I good at it. I'm kind of asocial yes asocial if you didn't know antisocial means against society and asocial means like not interacting with people. When people use it wrong it annoys me yeah. I'm weird like i was just sitting there peacefully at the empty table drinking my lemonade and reading my book when this older girl with blonde hair comes and stands in front of me.

"This is our table." She told me.

"Soooo…" I asked. If you haven't noticed I'm not always that bright.

"I don't like you." She said bluntly.

"Honey I don't even like my self, so get in line." I said, and she and the other people behind her looked shocked as I walked past them out of the cafeteria doors, and outside to sit in the rain.


	3. Chapter 3: A Phone-call From a Friend

As I sat in the rain outside in the rain I continued to read my book as I felt the stares from inside the cafeteria from wondering why anybody would ever want to actually sit outside in the rain. I didn't mind though, like I said before I like the rain. Soon the bell rang, and I walked to my next class, Politics with Mr. Jefferson. I got in and had him sign my slip just like I had with all the other teachers. I introduced myself, and was told to sit next to Renesmee Cullen, who raised her hand. I sat down and got ready for another boring class not expecting to make any friends, like I said I really, really suck at it.

"I'm sorry about what my sister said at Lunch." Renesmee said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My sister was the one who said that was her table in the cafeteria. I'm sorry she can be snotty at times, you just have to get to know her." She said.

"Oh her, its alright, I didn't mind." I replied. Luckily was just droning on and not taking notice of our conversation. Soon class was over and Renesmee looked like she wanted to ask me a question.

"What do you want to ask?" I said. She looked at me startled, then pondered actually answering.

"Do you really hate yourself?" She asked me, and looking at her I knew I couldn't lie. So I said the truth.

"Yes, I really do hate myself." I responded, then walked away to my only class without Renesmee Cullen. Yeah, turns out she's in the rest of my classes except the one at the end of the day. Soon Spanish had finished at I was glad, its not my favorite language. I walked out of the Spanish room and to my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed for homework and shoved it in my backpack, turned my slips in at the office, and began my trek home. The rain was nice after my day at school, and helped relax me. Before I knew it I was at my home. I unlocked the door and started dragging my backpack. Yes, it was that heavy, and plus I had to carry it for twenty minutes straight. After that, you would drag it too. I got myself settled at the kitchen table, and started my homework. It took me around two hours, but I actually finished it before dinner, and it wasn't that hard. Then I contemplated what to have for dinner, because I was actually hungry now. I decided to just have chicken noodle soup from a can, because I was tired. As it was cooking my cellphone rang.

"Hola!" I said.

"Hey! It Elizabeth!" Elizabeth said, with a voice yelling in the background, probably Aria, another one of my friends.

"So what's up with you guys? How's high school without me?" I responded.

"Very boring you, so much so, you wouldn't believe me." She said.

"Well its basically the same here. I never thought I would miss having your guys loudness to cheer me up." I joked.

"Yeah, well I got to go before Aria tackles the phone away from me. We'll keep in touch ok? bye!" Elizabeth shouted. It was just like them to do something like that. Soon my soup was done, and I ate it and decided to go to bed early, as I was still getting used to the time difference, and I had a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I would like to thank my first reviewer! Thanks for reading! Also they brought to my attention that my protagonist is not old enough to live by herself. I'll clear that up. Her neighbor is a retired government agent, and is going to check up on her daily. She also inherited a lot of money because most of her family members died. The government provided her a house that they jointly pay for because of who her father is. You'll find out more about him later on in the story.

That night I had nightmares.

"Stop that!" I screamed, " Get away from her!" He was doing it again. hurting my little sisters and mom. then he came to me.

"Stay away from them!" I cried out.

"You know I can't do that Serenity," he said," Besides what can you do about it? It's all your fault this is happening first anyways. Who shall go first?"

"Me." I said.

"Now, Now don't go all heroic on me now." His voice gives me shivers.

"Will it be Mom, Kate, or Mia." He asked me, making tears stream down my face.

"Nobody." I whispered, as I tried to lash out at him.

"Sorry Serenity, if you won't choose, then I choose." He yelled, as he through a knife at my mother. I tried to get her, and struggled against my bonds, but it was no use, and soon enough she was dead, and it was all my fault.

I jolted upwards in my bed with a sheen of sweat covering my body. I was shaking too. He's right you know.A voice whispered in my head repeatedly. Soon enough I couldn't take it. He is right it IS all my fault, and with that thought in mind, I broke inside, again. i ran to the bathroom and got an old razor from where i had unpacked it. I pulled my shirt sleeve cut for it being all my fault. A second for not saving them. A third for being worthless, and more and more for the pain. just to relish it, and make me forget about the rest of the world for a little bit. The blood trickled down over my arm, and soon enough I just started to cry. About everything. All the pain and crappiness in my life. My tears mixed with my blood. I cleaned up my arm and wrapped some gauze around it. I looked at the time and saw I had an hour before I had to leave, so I decided to get dressed with my normal. Skinny jeans, a hoodie, and a t-shirt. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt and some new shorts for gym class. I went downstairs and decided to grab a few strawberries and rinse them off for breakfast. Then I grabbed some juice and sat down to eat and take my pills. when i was done, I washed the dishes and put them away. After that I went upstairs and straightened my hair, got my backpack, and went back down stairs. I noticed it was almost time to go, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, this is from next door." I heard a reply.

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Mayer, is there something you need?" I questioned her.

" I was just calling to let you know that I'll be coming over and making some dinner for you this afternoon for you, and just checking up on you after school. That's basically what I'll always do. You'll eat by yourself of course, but I'll just be over there to make sure things are running smoothly." Mrs. Mayer said.

"Alright, I'll see you then Mrs. Mayer." I told her. I hung up the phone, picked up my backpack again, and started on my way to school. I walked, and this morning there wasn't really rain, it was just one of those cloudy and what some people call dreary days. Before I knew it I was at school again, and as I entered the parking lot Renesmee came walking over to me.

"Hey Grace!" She said.

"Hey Nessie!" I responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my family at lunch." Nessie asked me.

"I'm not sure Nessie, are your siblings okay with it? Because if they're not, I can always just sit by myself or outside. I don't want to intrude on your family." I told her.

"Yeah they're fine with it, so will you? It will make me happy!" Nessie pleaded with me, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I will then." I told her. I just hope nothing would go wrong.


End file.
